Pasiones Juveniles
by lindajhoa1
Summary: Parecía que durante casi toda su vida, Sakura Haruno habia experimentado un sentimiento de amor y odio hacia Kakashi Hatake. Quizás fuese debido a la diferencia de edad pues ella tenia 19 años y el 36 . No obstante, se establecía entre los dos una corriente de atracción cada vez que se encontraban. (Falta pero no cabe) Kakasaku full adaptacion de una novela.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada saludo a todas las fans del kakasaku, de la pagina de facebook "Para los que aman el Kakasaku" aquí su administradora, la nenita, para que vean que uno no se olvida de ustedes había estado ocupada al fin de cuenta saben como somos los estudiantes mas las otras actividades extracurriculares que tengo que asistir, Aun no iba a empezar este proyecto pero empece gracias a mi amiga del alma NICOLE a la cual va dedicada este capitulo, espero les guste y me apoyen en este proyecto, dejen sus criticas (buenas, constructivas) Y sin mas que decir...A leer:**

**Pasión juvenil**

Sakura tenia un sueño maravilloso. Se encontraba navegando. El cielo era azul, el mar tranquilo y Hatake estaba con ella. La abrazaba y Sonreía. Había algo en sus ojos que ella trato de descubrir y en su afán por hacerlo, se inclino demasiado. EL barco comenzó a balancearse en forma peligrosa y ella grito. El brazo de Hatake la asió con fuerza. Lastimándola, y el dijo impaciente:

-¡Vamos, Sakura, Estas soñando, niña! ¡Despierta!

Sakura parpadeo, incapaz, por un minuto, de comprender en donde estaba. Hatake la miraba fijamente, pero no sonreía. La expresión de su rostro era mas de enfado que de placer y se encontraba en su oficina, no en su barco.

-¿Hatake!-Todavía adormilada lo miro con ojos pensativos.

-En nombre del cielo, ¿que estas haciendo aquí estas hora de la noche? ¿ No te he repetido en muchas ocasiones que no regreses a la oficina después de terminar tu trabajo?.

-Después del trabajo-Completamente ya despierta, Sakura se puso de pie, sonrojada. Debía haberse quedado dormida después de revisar los libros y así empezó a soñar.-Tu no comprendes-murmuro- Ayude a Yamato esta tarde mientras estabas fuera y dijiste que querías que se ordenara la cuenta de Orochimaru.

-No tenias que ayudar a Yamato -Expreso lacónicamente, extendiendo su brazo para retenerla al ver que ella tropezaba. La arajo con aspereza hacia el deteniendo su rosada cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra mano rodeaba su cintura.-No tienes que correr cada vez que Yamato levanta su dedo meñique.

No era la primera vez que Sakura estaba en brazos de Hatake. Desde que era pequeña el la había rescatado de los enredos en los que siempre se metía, Y como de costumbre, sintió que su proximidad la reconfortaba. Cuando sus largos dedos empezaron a dar masaje en su nuca, empezó a sentirse adormilada de nuevo

Suspiro profundamente, estaba contenta. De pronto escucho una tos discreta, en forma brusca se enderezo para ver atraves de la alta figura de Hatake. No se había dado cuenta de que su novia estaba con el. Hanare Abukara la observo con frialdad, una mirada que Sakura devolvió en la misma forma.

-Ya me puedes soltar- manifestó con desaliento- No necesito tu ayuda. Estoy cansada, no ebria.

-No creo que permitas que tus empleados te hablen en esa forma, ¿Verdad querido?-Pregunto Hanare con desdén. Sakura sintió que había obtenido un triunfo cuando Hatake dijo: 

-Como Sakura dice, ella esta cansada.

-Desearía que encontraras una secretaria adecuada, Kakashi- Hanare frunció el seño- Precisamente se de alguien que te ayudaría mas. Después de todo, tu negocio de barcos no es tan pequeño como antes.

-Lo que habla por si mismo- contesto Hatake.

Sakura, al no entender, se sintió confundida, aunque solo un tonto no comprendería cuando alguien trataba de burlarse. ¿Como se atrevía Hanare a insinuar que ella no era una secretaria apropiada para Hatake?.

-Oh, Hatake- Expreso dulcemente, con toda la inocencia reflejada en su rostro- La señorita Uchiha llamo hoy cuando acababas de salir. Dijo que lamenta tener que cancelar la cita que tenia contigo para esta noche, sin embargo le encantara cenar contigo mañana. Su mama le dio tu recado y lamenta no haber podido hablar contigo- Pasando por alto la mirada de advertencia de los oscuros ojos de Hatake, Agrego con imprudencia-: Menciono que deseaba que encontraras alguien para que te acompañara.

Tal como Sakura esperaba, Hanare de inmediato se puso furiosa al comprender que la habían elegido por conveniencia y de ultimo momento. Antes de que Hatake pudiera hablar, la mujer perdió la paciencia. Utilizo un lenguaje que Sakura consideraba no propio de una dama y menos cuando abrigaba la esperanza de casarse con el hombre al cual se dirigía.

Sakura observo a Hanare con compasivo desdén. Siempre sospecho que la chica no era inteligente y ahora lo comprobaba. No le dio a Hatake la oportunidad de que le explicara que su cita con la señorita Uchiha era de negocios. Ahora el se encontraba tan firme en su orgullo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer aclaraciones. Al ver la mirada de su jefe, Sakura comprendió que los días de Hanare estaban contados.

Aunque se sentía un poco responsable, la joven no tenia remordimientos, si Hatake No se daba cuenta que sus amigas no eran del todo adecuadas, alguien tenia que hacérselo notar. Y no era una tarea fácil. Su aparente preferencia por mujeres hermosas y poco inteligentes seria mas fácil de entender si no fuera tan sensato para otros asuntos. Sakura encontraba muy extraño que aquel hombre tan apuesto y arrogante, de treinta y seis años, fuera tan ciego en cuanto a las mujeres se refería. Aunque parecía tener una especie de radar que le permitía escapar de las garras al final, sin embargo a la muchacha esto no la consolaba. Temía que uno de esos días el sucumbiera a los ardides de una de las aturdidas hembras, quienes jamas tolerarían las largas horas que pasaba en sus astilleros. Se decía a si misma con firmeza que era por este negocio y por su futuro se sentía obligada a vigilar tan estrechamente las aventuras de Hatake.

Satisfecha con su trabajo de esa noche, Sakura estaba muy complacida hasta que se encontró con la mirada de su jefe, y se sintió incomoda. Por supuesto que el se molestaría porque había sido indiscreta, pero cuando ella le explicara que estaba tan cansada que no se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba, el le daría un pequeño sermón, mismo que ella no tenia necesidad de escuchar después de todo quedaría perdonado.

"En realidad, no podía hacer otra cosa", se dijo Sakura con satisfacción. Era posible que ella no fuera una buena secretaria, aunque su ortografía y su mecanografía eran muy buenas. Era su buen conocimiento del vocabulario referente a barcos y su construcción lo que la hacia indispensable. Esto , ¡Y la capacidad para soportar las rabietas de su jefe!

-Vámonos de aquí- Ordeno Hatake con frialdad, mientras que Hanare se esforzaba por hacer una pausa para respirar. Segundos después, cerraba la puerta-Te iré a dejar, Hanare.

-¿Por que no le dices que ya la dejaste?- Murmuro Sakura con sarcasmo.

-¿Que dijiste?- Hatake se volvió hacia ella.

-Dije, que para mi, ya ha dejado de ser, Hatake.

La estudio minuciosamente con sus frios ojos azules.

-¡Al auto! Ahora mismo.-Exclamo colérico.

Casi la arrojo al asiento trasero, y ayudo a subir a Hanare con amabilidad a su lado.

-Pronto te llevare a tu casa- Su voz era fría, aunque cortes

-¡Oh, pero, Kakashi!-Protesto Hanare- ¿No vamos a bailar a Ichiraku?- Ichiraku era casi el único lugar en el pequeño pueblo de la costa oeste de escocia en donde se podía comer, beber y bailar a cualquier hora.

Sakura se acerco hacia adelante, aguzando los oídos.

-Lo siento-Replico Hatake, arrancando el poderoso auto- Temo haber cambiado de opinión en lo que respecta a ir a bailar. No me siento con deseos de hacerlo por ahora.

-No seas tonto querido-Expreso con suavidad- Solo por que me moleste un poco...

-No tenias necesidad de hacerlo-contesto.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Hanare lo mio fijamente con ojos vacilantes.

-¿Por que las mujeres no aprenden primero a pensar y a hablar después, en lugar de hacer lo contrario?-

-Si yo saque conclusiones equivocadas fue por culpa de esa imposible chica que tu insistes en conservar como secretaria- Contesto irritada.

-Ella tiene nombre.

-Se todo lo que hay que saber con respecto a ella, así como su desacreditada familia, y, ¿quien no lo sabe?

-¿De verdad?

-¡Si!- Casi arrojo la palabra- tiene un nombre, aunque no como yo la quisiera llamar. ¡Es una pequeña zorra! Pone ideas en mi cabeza sobre la señorita Uchiha. Si lo que menciono de ella no era verdad, entonces lo hizo a propósito para hacer que me enfadara. Después de todo, a ninguna chica le gusta sentir que ha sido utilizada en el ultimo minuto como sustituta de otra.

-Es muy probable que tengas razón- Expreso Hatake con indiferencia.

-Es con ella con quien deberías de estar disgustado, Kakashi, no conmigo.

La linea de su mandíbula se endureció.

-Si hablas de Sakura, ya charlare con ella mas tarde.

-¡La deberías despedir!- Exclamo Hanare.

-¿Debería?- Hatake alzo las cejas.

Sakura se preguntaba ansiosa si aceptaba la idea o la estaba cuestionando.

-Todo el mundo sabe que la dejas hacer lo que le da la gana- Concluyo Hanare vengativa.

Hatake detuvo el auto bruscamente frente a una gran casa moderna.

-Adiós, Hanare- Comento en un tono muy significativo.

Hanare, después de dirigir una mirada furiosa a ambos, salio del vehículo dando un portazo.

Sakura la miro sorprendida y dijo:

Ella no esperaba eso.

!Callate!

Hice solo un comentario.

No tienes ningún derecho de hacerlos- Le contesto irritado.

Creo que tengo derecho a estar disgustada- murmuro Sakura- ¿No oíste como me llamo?

¡Espera a que yo empiece!

Sakura temblaba sintiéndose algo incomoda mientras el guiaba el coche fuera del pueblo. No la llevo directo a su casa, sino que siguió a lo largo del camino de la costa. El viento se alzaba en refagas, y la marea estaba alta ; la noche era salvaje.

¿A donde vas?- Pregunto Sakura, alarmada- Tu sabes que si no llego a una hora razonable, mi abuelo se pone furioso.

Eso no debe preocuparte. Quiero charlar con el

Estoy segura de que no sera necesario, si me dices lo que quieres rápido y luego me llevas a la casa.

Al no recibir contestación, aumento su incomodidad. Con frecuencia Hatake la acompañaba a casa cuando trabajaban tarde, aunque nunca la había llevado tan lejos. Cuando el se aparto del camino y paro arriba de un promontorio desolado, ella se aferro a su brazo y le pregunto:

-¿Por que me has traído aquí?

-¿Por que crees?- Su voz era fría.

Ella retiro la mano del brazo.

-De seguro, podría haber sido mañana...

-No en esta ocasión. Ahora tengo intenciones de expresarte lo que siento sin que la mitad de mi gente salga en tu defensa.

-Pero...- Empezó a decir, abriendo los ojos con indignación.

-No trates de hacerte la inocente conmigo, cada vez que te levanto la voz, allí están, inventando algún pretexto inverosímil para rescatar a su indefensa muchachita- Dijo molesto- Pues, por una sola vez, nadie tendrá la oportunidad de hacerle al Sir Galahad.

-A ti... a ti no te importa en verdad la señorita Abukara, ¿Verdad, Hatake?

-Eso- Replico- Es algo que a ti no te importa.

-Soy tu secretaria-protesto.

-Lo que no te da derecho a inmiscuirte en mi vida privada.

¿Como podía decir eso cuando estaba con el casi las veinticuatro horas diarias? Rebelándose, le dijo en voz alta: 

-Sin embargo, es una historia tan distinta cuando tengo que explicar a tus ex novias cuando te llaman, que estas muy ocupado para hablar con ellas. Siempre me pides que lo haga. SI eso no es parte de tu vida privada, entonces ¿Que es?

- Y así- comento con suavidad- La lista de mis ex novias, como las llamadas, crece, digamos en forma misteriosa. ¿Como piensas explicar lo que ocurrió esta noche? Sabes muy bien que es la señorita Uchiha la que ha estado forzando las invitaciones a cenar, y no yo, y que solo acepte para finalizas un asunto que estoy tratando con su padre acerca de dos barcos. Podías haberlo mencionado, si es que tenias que hacerlo, sin dar a Hanare una mala impresión en forma deliberada.

-Es por la forma en que me miraba.

-¿Y por que razón no te puede ella ver en la forma que quiera?- Replico- Ella era mi invitada.

-¿Que quiere decir eso?

-Que yo soy tu jefe.

-Puedes sentir que necesitas enfatizarlo, sin embargo tu no puedes hacer nada sin mi, Hatake.

-No estés muy segura- contesto con suavidad- Hasta podía estar tentado a aceptar la oferta de Hanare. Una nueva secretaria podría tener mejores posibilidades.

-¡No te atrevas Hatake!- Exclamo sin aliento- ¡No te atrevas!

-No oses tu decirme que es lo que debo o no debo hacer.

Se miraron fijamente, con desconfianza, como lo habían echo durante años desde que Sakura era una niña y Hatake fue a asociarse con su tío en el astillero. Ahora ella tenia diecinueve años, pero el tiempo no parecía haber cambiado nada. Existía el mismo antagonismo entre ellos, todavía la misma chispa a la que una sola palabra podía encender y convertir una incontenible conflagración.

-Entonces, ¿Crees que te debo una disculpa?

-¡Eso, o de otra manera!...- Amenazo implacable.

-¿No me echarías Hatake?- El rostro de Sakura palideció y tembló ante aquel pensamiento, No deseaba dejarlo.

-Te haría un favor si lo hiciera- Tranquilamente dejo de hablar antes de agregar- En lo único que piensas es en el astillero y en lo que ocurre allí. No creo que sea saludable para una joven de tu edad ¿Cuantos años tienes Sakura?

-Diecinueve.

-Y nunca has visto nada. ¿Has tenido algún novio?

-Tu debías de saberlo.

-No necesariamente- Dijo con brusquedad- Yo viajo con mucha frecuencia y de vez en cuando tomo unas vacaciones. TU podrías hacer cualquier cosa mientras yo estoy ausente.

-Normalmente te comento todo lo que hago cuando regresas- le recordó- Tu sabes que estoy ocupada todos los días en la oficina y que paso la mayor parte de mis tardes en el astillero. No cuento con mucho tiempo para tener novio.

-Podrías hacer tiempo para otras cosas, incluyendo tener novio.

-¿De veras crees que alguien se fijaría en mi?- Pregunto.

-¿Hay alguna razón para que no sea así?- Sus ojos la envolvieron- Eres muy delgada, sin embargo, tienes buenas formas en los lugares adecuados. Tu piel es hermosa, también tus ojos, tu cabello es abundante, largo y brillante. Tus...- De repente hizo una pausa al llegar a describir su boca, observando lo suave y sensual que era, y que amenazaba la intocable inocencia de su rostro. Su propia boca se endureció y rápidamente volvió su interés a su nariz.

-¿Tengo alguna mancha en mi nariz?- Pregunto un tanto agresiva, sin estar muy segura como tomar aquel examen tan intimo.

-No, es muy bonita- Contesto con una sonrisa forzada.

-No lo creo

Bromeando, bajo suavemente un dedo hasta la punta de su nariz.

-Un poquito insolente, pero encantadora.

Al sentir las paridas palpitaciones de su pulso en la garganta, Sakura se retiro.

-Te estas burlando de mi- Acuso.

-No del todo.

-Naruto me invito al cine el sábado en la noche-

-¿Uzumaki?

-Si- dirigió la mirada hacia el mar mecido por el aire.

-¿Iras?

-Le dije que le avisaría- Las olas se rompían en las escarpadas rocas, lanzando su espuma a un kilómetro y medio de altura hacia un cielo que se iba volviendo oscuro.

Hatake estaba callado. Sakura separo su mirada del mar tormentoso para verlo.

-¿Te agrada Naruto?- Le pregunto.

-Si, a todo el mundo le gusta- Contesto con franqueza.-Bueno, solo te pido que tengas cuidado, Sakura. Naruto ha corrido mundo

-La mayor parte de los hombres lo han hecho, de acuerdo a lo que dice mi abuela, sin embargo yo se cuidarme.

La expresión de Hatake indicaba que lo dudaba.

-¿Que dirá Jiraiya si aceptas esa invitación?

-Me preocupare cuando suceda. Mi abuelo no es tan irrazonable, tu lo sabes. Si el pensara que algo significaba mucho para mi. No se interpondría en mi camino.

-Y, Uzumaki, ¿significa mucho para ti?

-Aun no- Replico, cautelosa.

-¿Pero podría ser?

-¿ Tendrías alguna objeción, Hatake?

- Uzumaki me cuesta mucho dinero. Prefiero que se concentre en nuestro diseño. Tenemos mucho dinero invertido.

-¿Y crees que yo lo puedo distraer?

-Es muy posible- La voz de Hatake era seca.

-Me parece que se siente solo.

-No permitas que la compasión anule tu criterio, Sakura.

-Quizás también yo me sienta sola- comento encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Sola? ¿ por que?- el frunció el seño.

-No estoy segura- Se mordió el labio- Es solo una sensación.

Impaciente,el le dijo:

-Eres tan joven que tus sentimientos pueden confundirte. Todo es parte del proceso de crecer-

Lo miro con cara, malhumorada, moviendo la cabeza.

-No espero que sepas que es lo que me sucede, Hatake, Sin embargo, creí que podías ayudarme. De alguna manera, Parece que estoy cambiando. No es fácil explicar, por que en realidad ni yo misma me entiendo.

-Es posible que pronto logres entender- Replico- Y no quisiera que estuvieras con Uzumaki cuando descubras de que se trata todo eso- Hatake se portaba enigmático.

-Estoy segura que Naruto no me haría daño.

-Depende de lo que quieras decir con eso. Creo que es demasiado viejo para ti.

-Aun no cumple treinta años, no es tan viejo como tu- Protesto.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Yo no tengo ideas dudosas en lo que a ti se refiere.

-¡Ni por un momento imagine que fueras así!- Resentida, levanto la barbilla, mientras se preguntaba por que estaba tan deprimida. Examino minuciosamente sus duras facciones, su esbelto y vigoroso cuerpo que había probado muchas veces su resistencia al mar. De pronto se dio cuenta de que sentida una profunda admiración hacia el y que debido a sus viejas rencillas, debía ocultarle, sin embargo, le había enseñado tanto que si había algo que le faltaba por aprender, prefería que fuera el quien la instruyera.

Al reparar en la forma tan intima en que lo observaba, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y dejo de mirarlo. Una especie de tensión muy peculiar aprecio entre ellos, impulsándola a decir, en forma precipitada:

-Es otro aspecto de tu vida que tendrá que cambiar.

En el camino a su casa, donde vivía con sus abuelos, iban en silencio, cada uno ocupado con sus propios pensamientos. Llegaron a la modesta vivienda que tenia vista al mar, y apenas habían apagado el motor cuando el abuelo de Sakura ya estaba junto a ellos.

-¿Que horas son estas de llegar a casa?- Lanzaba furiosas miradas a Sakura y a Kakashi Hatake- Fui hasta el astillero, pero ya no los encontré. ¿En donde has estado Sakura?.

Jiraiya Haruno, el abuelo de Sakura, era un hombre enorme, con pelo y barba blancos y con un par de ojos negros chispeantes. Su genio era famoso en todo el distrito y la mayor parte de la gente le tenia miedo. Solo Hatake se le enfrentaba, y Sakura dudaba que hubiese alguien a quien su jefe hubiera temido en toda su vida.

-Es mi culpa, Jiraiya. Entretuve a Sakura charlando.

-¿Sobre que? - inquirió Jiraiya colérico, mientras Hatake ayudaba a Sakura a bajar del auto. Observo, sospechoso, cuando el muchacho rodeaba a Sakura con el brazo. No sabia que Hatake la sostenía con su brazo por que la sentía temblar- ¿De que hablaban?- Repitió.

Hatake lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia- Replico con tranquilidad.

-¡No me digas que mi nieta no es de mi incumbencia!- Exploto Jiraiya - ¡Exijo una explicación!

Sakura abrazo a Hatake, sintiendo consuelo en su fuerza mientras miraba nerviosa a su abuelo. Este perdía mas su compostura.

-No hay por que dar explicaciones, abuelo- Intervino Sakura- Yo estuve trabajando hasta tarde y me quede dormida. Hatake pasaba por la oficina con la señorita Abukara y llego a investigar que ocurría, me trajo a casa y eso es todo.

La espesas cejas de Jiraiya se juntaron.

-Deberías de cambiar las cerraduras de tu oficina, Kakashi, y rehusarte a darle una llave. Tu eres su jefe, no le permitas quedarse allí hasta estas horas. Esta empezando a crecer y esto puede dar lugar a murmuraciones- Los ojos de Hatake centellaron apretó mas su brazo alrededor de Sakura.

-¿ A que clase de murmuraciones te refieres, Jiraiya?- pregunto.

El viejo, casi tan audaz como el hombre que estaba frente a el, y sin ninguna prudencia cuando se trataba de su nieta adorada, grito:

-¡Acerca de ti y ella! ¡La gente nada mas espera una oportunidad para hablar!

-Solo las personas que poseen una mente como la tuya. A la primera persona que diga algo de Sakura, no va a saber de donde le llego el golpe, y esto te incluye a ti.

Sakura se alarmo, pero no tuvo tiempo de descifrar por que.

-Por favor Hatake- le pidió, alejándolo, cuando deseaba aferrarse a el- Gracias por haberme traído, pero no hables mas. No quiero que amenaces a mi abuelo por culpa mía.

-Haría mas que solo amenazarlo- Murmuro en tono peligroso, y ella sintió su aliento tibio en su rostro. Hatake , frunció el señor y toco con ternura sus pálidas mejillas- ¿Estas segura que te encontraras bien?

-Por supuesto que si. Puedo pelear mis propias batallas.

-Algunas de ellas- concedió subiendo al auto- Por fortuna no hay muchos hombres como tu abuelo, alrededor.

Antes de que Jiraiya se repusiera de aquel insulto para poder contestar, Hatake se fue, dejándolos con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros.

-No quiero que vuelvas a casa a estas horas con Kakashi Hatake- Como si deseara recuperar lo que había perdido, Jiraiya no perdió tiempo para volverse hacia Sakura cuando entraron a la casa- ¿Oíste lo que me dijo, la forma en que me hablo? Si tu tío viviese aun, dios lo tenga en su gloria, yo hubiera ido inmediato a hablar con el.

-Son pasadas las once, ¡Por amor a dios! Y si no te quedas quieto, vas a hacer que baje mi abuela.

-Por lo menos ella es una buena mujer, serena, respetable y con temor de dios, ¡No como otras!

-Ay, abuelo. No creo estar tan lejos de toda esperanza ¿verdad?

-Tengo que vigilarte por culpa de tu padre- Comento Jiraiya malhumorado. Sakura suspiro, desvalida. Apenas recordaba a su progenitor, pues era muy pequeña cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente.

-Tu hablas del temor de dios, y de seguro que ningún cristiano recodaría durante toda la vida que su hijo no lo complació. Parece como si papa hubiese cometido un crimen.

-¡Ningún crimen!- Exclamo- ¿No me prive de todo por darle una buena educación? ¿y que fue lo que hizo? Se caso con una estudiante extrajera en cuanto se graduó, en lugar de volver aquí para hacerse cargo de mi y de tu abuela al hacernos viejos.

-TU sabes que yo lamento todo eso, aunque no creo que hayas pasado privaciones.

-Encima de eso- Continuo Jiraiya, como si Sakura no hubiese hablado- Tus padres te pusieron ese ridículo nombre con el cual hemos tenido todos que vivir.

En realidad , a Sakura le encantaba su nombre, sin embargo deseaba que su abuelo jamas llegara a descubrir que en griego significaba "Vida" . Su abuela lo sabia, pero habían hecho un pacto de no decírselo a el, pues temían, que se sintiera muy lastimado. Aunque pretendían lo contrario, Jiraiya adoro a su único Hijo.

La madre de Sakura, una huérfana Griega, fue rechazada por su tutor, que era un primo lejano, al casarse con un escocer que no tenia un centavo. Jiraiya Haruno también desconoció a su hijo, de manera que los primeros años de su vida Sakura los paso en el sur de Inglaterra, en donde sus padres fueron profesores en una famosa universidad. Fue hasta después que sus padres murieron cuando conoció a sus parientes escoceses.

A los siete años, deleito y consoló a Jiraiya, quien lloraba la muerte de su hijo, al mostrar de inmediato un rápido conocimiento sobre todo lo concerniente a barcos. En su forma precoz de ser confundió a sus abuelos al principio, le había dicho a su abuelo que su padre fue propietario de un pequeño barco en el tamesis y que la llevo a navegar casi desde el dia que nació. El placer de Jiraiya aumento cuando vio que ella se sentía muy feliz en el astillero donde el trabajo toda su vida. Siempre que tenia oportunidad, ella estaba allí con el, empapándose de conocimientos y desarrollando, al paso de los años, una experiencia que lo asombraba.

El tío de Kakashi Hatake, Hiroto Eda, era un hombre duro, con muy poco tiempo para dedicarlo a los niños, sin embargo tolero a Sakura, admirando su animo. Al morir, Le lego cien libras. Nunca se caso y le dejo todo lo que poseía a su sobrino.

La hermana de Hiroto, madre de Kakashi, se caso con el hijo de una rica familia de edimburgo.

-Pensaba que Hanako no era lo suficientemente buena. Me imagino que sus finas plumas se volverá a erizar cuando sepan que su hijo se ha asociado conmigo- Le comento un dia Eda a su abuelo.

-Mientras esa broma no te resulte contraproducente, Hiroto- Advirtió Jiraiya- no me gustaría que algún advenedizo arruinara un negocio que te ha costado tanto establecer.

Sakura no sabia de que hablaban aunque su abuela le había explicado.

-El sobrino de Hiroto, Kakashi Hatake, esta muy ansioso por venir y aprender todo lo relacionado con los barcos. Quiere construirlos y repararlos. Creo que es un joven muy agradable y con muy buena educación.

-Si le ha servido la educación tanto como Yahiko- Gruño Jiraiya- Estaría mejor sin ella.

La abuela de Sakura fue maestra antes de casarse e insistió en que su hijo, Yahiko, asistiera a la universidad. Algo que Jiraiya no le permitía olvidar.

-El no lo dice en serio- Le comentaba con frecuencia a Sakura- Solo cuando lo invade la amargura se expresa de esa forma.

Casi desde el primer dia que llego, Kakashi Hatake efectuó cambio en el astillero. Era un joven alto y atrevido, Y su aire autoritario, Lo hacia parecer mayor de sus veinticuatro años Sakura apenas tenia nueve. Con el paso del tiempo, Kakashi, transformo lo que había sido un pequeño y modesto negocio en una empresa extremadamente importante. Logro lo que su tío llamaba con orgullo, milagros, pero sin diferir de las opiniones del hombre que era la mano derecha de su tío Jiraiya Haruno.

Jiraiya había luchado con Hatake durante los primero años, antes de admitir de mala gana, que el joven sabia lo que hacia.

Sakura recordaba un incidente particular, pues este marco el principio del antogismo que aun existía entre ella y Hatake. Ese dia el muchacho estaba furioso Jiraiya hizo todo lo contrario que el le ordeno y le exigía una explicación. Cuando Jiraiya una enorme y bíblica figura, con sus largos y blancos rizos empezó a vociferar, Hatake Kakashi lo callo a gritos.

La abuela de Sakura le había dicho a la niña que nunca interfiriera, pero a no poder soportar mas, se arrojo fieramente contra Hatake, con su pequeño rostro rojo de indignación, ordenándole en forma violenta que dejara de molestar a su abuelo.

Hatake, con fuerza superior la hizo a un lado.

-¿No puedes dejar en casa a esta maldita mocosa, Haruno?-Pregunto furioso.

-¡No te atrevas a decirme maldiciones, Hatake!- Grito Sakura.

Entonces la alzo por el cuello y la puso sobre su rodilla. A la vista de todos los que trabajaban en el astillero descargo su mano en el trasero de Sakura, ignorando sus gritos mientras que Jiraiya prácticamente bailaba de rabia y amenazaba con todo hasta con renunciar. Ahora, no estaba segura de odiarlo todavia, pero desde ese dia lo empezó a llamar Hatake. Nadie recordaba haberla oído llamarlo de otro modo. Y, ella era la única a quien le permitía llamarlo así. Para los demás empleados el era Kakashi o el señor Hatake, de acuerdo con la edad o el tiempo que llevaban de trabajar con el .Los trabajadores aceptaban el nombre con el que Sakura llamaba al jefe, y lo mas probable es que no se hubieran fijado en ello. Por lo menos, ni Sakura se había dado cuenta hasta recientemente. Para su asombro, una tarde se sorprendió mirándolo cuando el salia de su oficina, diciendo en silencio su primer nombre como un experimento, como si de pronto sintiera un impulso irresistible de probar pronunciarlo.

Al notar que un ligero sonrojo coloreaba las mejillas de Sakura, Jiraiya pregunto sospechoso, en que soñaba. Volviendo a poner los pies sobre la tierra, ella se disculpo.

-Lamento que te hayas preocupado, abuelo, pero no peleemos mas- Suplico- Te prometo que avisare si alguna vez tengo que llegar tarde a casa, ahora, ¿que dices si tomamos una taza de te?

-Al mio le pones una pequeña gotita de licor.

Con una débil sonrisa en los labios, Sakura fue a la cocina y puso la tetera al fuego.

**Bueno este ha sido el primer capitulo ¿que opinan continuo? Dejen sus comentarios, lamento la demora en los otros fics, tengo razones, y en el crossover llevo cuatro hojas de la actualizacion los quiero chicos :3**

**Aclaraciones:  
>Puse algunos personajes nuevos (inventados por mi) para darle sentido a la historia, recuerdo esta historia no es mia tan solo es una adaptacion que hago de esta novela, hecho de fans para fans (o algo asi) XD<strong>

**Bueno dejen sus comentarios, si opinan continuo ¿si o no? Sayo hasta la proxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:  
>Jiraiya se fue a la cama refunfuñando y Sakura también se acostó. A la mañana siguiente llego temprano a la oficina. Hatake ya estaba allí, hablando con Naruto Uzumaki. Se inclinaban sobre un restirador en el departamento de diseño.<p>

- Buenos días- Saludo al pasar por la puerta.

- ¡Oh, hola, Sakura ¡- Contesto Naruto- Te veré más tarde.

Hatake no respondió, Solo hizo una breve inclinación. Ella deseo que eso no fuera indicio del humor que tendría el resto del día. Continúo subiendo la escalera hasta la oficina principal.

La correspondencia aun no llegaba, pero había mucho que hacer. A pesar de ello, Sakura se quedó viendo por la ventana. El sol de la mañana le atraía mientras jugaba en las aguas del puerto. Con añoranza, Se quedó mirándolas. El mes de Marzo en las regiones montañosas de Escocia podía ser un mes de muchas tormentas, y cuando el clima era bueno, le parecía un crimen estar encerrada.

Miro hacia donde trabajaban unos hombres en los barcos atracados en los muelles. Oyó el ruido de las maquinas desde los grandes cobertizos entre el cascajo arriba de la marca que dejaba el agua. Sakura suspiro con envidia, deseando poder estar allá con ellos.

Decidida, volvió a su escritorio venciendo la tentación. Con todo cuidado quito la cubierta a su máquina de escribir y puso una hoja limpia de papel. Si Hatake estaba de mal humor, ¡No permitiría que la sorprendiera ociosa!

A veces se preguntaba que hacia ella ahí. Fue Hatake quien insistió en que se entrenara como secretaria cuando ella no estuvo de acuerdo con su abuela en asistir a la universidad. Argumentaba que no tenía nada que ver con su padre, era solo que no creía estar hecha para una carrera universitaria.

-Preferiría trabajar en los astilleros, como mi abuelo.-Dijo.

- Si quieres, llámalo discriminación de sexo, o como tú quieras- Le comento Tsunade.- Pero sabes que el señor Hatake nunca te emplearía allí.

-Mi abuelo se va a jubilar muy pronto, habrá una vacante.

-¡No!- Contesto Hatake cuando ella se lo pidió.

-Entonces, ¿Qué voy a hacer? –Lo miro iracunda, su imagen sugería que la había privado del único empleo que ella podía desempeñar.

-Borra esa expresión de autocompasión de tu cara, para empezar- Replico.

-Yo… Conozco de barcos tanto como cualquiera de tus hombres.

-Así es- Admitió el en uno de sus rápidos cambios, los cuales nunca dejaban de confundirla- Te diré algo, Sakura Haruno, Ve y toma un curso de entrenamiento como oficinista y te daré un empleo, aunque solo sea prueba para ver si nos adaptamos.

No confió en el fulgor de sus ojos ni en lo suave de su voz. Sentía una incómoda sospecha de que, después de dos años, ella no querría ya trabajar para él. Soporto la escuela durante seis meses. Cuando su abuelo le dijo que Kakashi había tenido un problema con su última secretaria, Sakura se apresuró a verlo.

-¡Lo prometiste!- Exclamo ella.

-Todavía no terminas tu entrenamiento- Contesto.

-No deseo terminarlo.

-Debo estar loco, pero si crees que al trabajar para mi vas a tener tiempo ilimitado para andarte metiendo entre los barcos, es mejor que lo pienses.

Sin embargo, Sakura había logrado sobrevivir, y tenía mucho éxito. Aun sin ser muy brillante, era bastante inteligente. Podía hacer lo que quisiera con los números y nunca utilizaba un diccionario porque no lo necesitaba. Cualquier información que deseaba saber un probable cliente acerca del barco que quería comprar, si Hatake no se encontraba, ella podía proporcionársela. Si alguna mala costumbre tenia era la de desaparecer para ayudar a alguno de los trabajadores. Era una suerte para Hatake que siempre sabia donde hallarla.

La puerta se abrió furtivamente y entro Naruto. Pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Sakura la beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo está mi linda chiquilla esta mañana?- Le sonrió.

-¡Sin tiempo para dedicarte media hora de diversión!- La voz de Hatake trono desde atrás. Naruto se sonrojo y salió.

-¡Maldición, Hatake, No estaba haciendo ningún daño!- Exclamo Sakura indignada.

-Eso es cuestión de opiniones. Y no utilices ese lenguaje aquí.

-He escuchado cosas peores.

-También yo. Cuando tenías ocho o nueve años y sufriste mucho por ello. No quiero tener que volver a ponerte sobre mi rodilla.

-Entonces debes pensar en algo diferente- Contesto provocándolo.

-No sería muy difícil- Sus ojos brillaron al contestar- ¿Quizás prefieres la clase de castigo que Uzumaki te estaba infligiendo?

-Solo me estaba besando...-Sakura parpadeo.

-¡Nunca mencionaste que habías llegado tan lejos con el!

La chica se sonrojo. Era la primera vez que Naruto la besaba, pero no se lo diría a Hatake. ¿Por qué razón se lo iba a mencionar?

-Lo siento- comento serena.

Hatake desapareció y entro en su despacho, dando un portazo.

Diez minutos después, Sakura lo siguió.

-¿No puedes llamar para preguntar si puedes pasar?- Rezongo Hatake- No tienes ni la menor idea de la forma correcta de hacer las cosas, ni tampoco tienes deseo de aprender.

-Normalmente llamo para preguntar. Si tienes el corazón roto esta mañana, el recado que te voy a dar te va a alegrar.

-No te volveré a advertir, Sakura, y no te molestes en disculparte. No soporto la hipocresía. Vamos a ver, pues- Se apoyó en su silla- ¿Cuáles son esas noticias que van a cambiar mi vida?

-La señorita Hanare Abukara llamo para decir que dará una fiesta mañana por la noche, y que estas invitado.

Silencio completo. Las paredes de la oficina podían haber revelado más de lo que decía el rostro de Hatake, El cual estaba totalmente sin expresión. Desesperada Sakura trato de nuevo:  
>-Sobre la señorita Uchiha. Vendrá a las once con su padre y su hermano. Ellos, el padre y el hermano llegaron ayer por la noche en forma inesperada y les agradaría conocerte. Sugirió que los recibieras a las once y me pidió que le llamara si no estabas de acuerdo. Parece que a su hermano le gustaría ver si tienes exactamente lo que él quiere, antes de tomar una decisión.<p>

-¡Era lo que me faltaba!- Exclamo Hatake- Alguien que, lo más probable es que nunca antes haya navegado, me venga a decir cómo manejar mi propio negocio.

-No será para tanto- Dijo ella en tono conciliador.

-No tengo la misma fe que tú tienes en la humanidad- Replico.

Sakura alzo los hombros y salió al oír que le llevaban la correspondencia. Al retirarse, el comento con sarcasmo:  
>-Ponte en contacto con la señorita Uchiha y le comunicas que estaré encantado de recibirlos.<p>

Cuando Sakura regreso con la correspondencia y su libreta de notas, le pregunto:

-¿Te gustaría ir a la fiesta de los Abukara?  
>-No de manera especial- Contesto.<p>

-Bueno, pues iras, y es una orden.

Dejo la correspondencia sobre su escritorio, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Mejor piénsalo dos veces, ¿No crees?- Alzo la vista hasta la de el- Primero, no tengo un vestido adecuado. Segundo, Naruto me invito a salir el sábado en la noche, Y tercero, los Abukara no me invitaron. Puede que no les agrade.

-Primero, puedes comprar un vestido, yo te daré el dinero para ello-Respondió irritado- Segundo, me dijiste que no le has dado a Uzumaki una respuesta definitiva. En cuanto al tercer punto, los Abukara pueden aguantarse si no les gusta.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo Hatake?- Pregunto, ansiosa- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me aceptaran?

-Por la sencilla razón que iras conmigo, pero tú eres igual a ellos en cualquier parte. Tatsumi Abukara podrá estar relacionado con algún título de nobleza, pero no es un snob.

Eso no lo podía negar Sakura, aunque tenía una esposa y una hija muy altivas.

-¿Buscas una excusa verosímil?- Le pregunto- No es frecuente que te pida que hagas algo para mi fuera de la oficina.

-Y navegar- Le recalco automáticamente.

-¡Quieres hacerme creer que te estas quejando?- Se burló Hatake.

-Aun no entiendo por qué deseas tanto ir a esa fiesta, después de todo, tu romance ha terminado.

-¿Lo crees?- La miro con frialdad- Si es así, entonces tu eres en parte responsable.

Sakura se puso pálida y vio que él se dio cuenta.

-¿Quieres decir que me vas a llevar allí para hacerme pagar por mis pecados? ¿Para que Hanare se ponga celosa?

-No, estas lejos a la verdad, como de costumbre, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para explicarte- Sorprendida, miro el reloj.

-¡Dios mío! pronto llegaran y no he puesto el café.

-No hay necesidad de que te aterrorices. Eso tendrá que esperar, y por amor de dios, no te tropieces al servir el café y derrames el whisky en el piso.

Ah, y prepara una libreta limpia por si han decidido que es lo que desean, no vayas a confundir el pedido con el de otra persona.

-¡Ya se todo eso!- Exclamo con rabia- De veras que puedes ser injusto. Nunca he cometido esa clase de error desde que trabajo contigo.¿ Por qué lo iba a cometer ahora?

-Bien, no discutamos más- replico sin disculparse- Solo recuerda lo que te he dicho, y no te olvides de ser amable.

En un impulso de ser insolente, comento:

-No creo que conozcas tú el significado de esa palabra.

-¡Oh, sal de aquí!

Sakura pasó los siguientes minutos calmándose y preparando el café. Mientras arreglaba la bandeja con cuatro tazas y veía que hubiese vasos limpios, se preguntaba cómo le explicaría a Naruto lo del sábado. No podía decirle eso, pues no había hecho nada para merecer aquella grosería. Ni podía tampoco confesarle que Hatake la había invitado a salir y que después había aclarado que era una orden que le daba. Por supuesto que aun podía negarse a ir con Hatake, se preguntaba si la echaría del empleo, pero una extraña urgencia se estaba apoderando de ella. Si no iba a la fiesta, no sabría que era lo que estaba sucediendo y no podría esperar hasta después para descubrir si él y Hanare eran amigos de nuevo. No, decidió, iría y se mantendría pegada a su lado.

Deseaba que el señor Uchiha y su familia no se retrasaran. Con el genio que Hatake tenía, era capaz de desaparecer y dejar que Naruto o ella los atendieran. No sería la primera vez.

Llegaron a tiempo. El señor Uchiha era escritor de novelas de mucho éxito, de las que se habían hecho algunas películas. Miro con interés a su hija, con quien había hablado por teléfono pero que no conocía. Era una familia de Londres que seis meses atrás había comprado una casa en el distrito e intentaba radicar ahí la mayor parte del año.

Al escuchar su voz, Sakura tuvo la impresión de que la señorita Uchiha era vieja y fea. Un poco vieja si podía ser, aunque no era fea. Era hermosa, con una cara agradable y sonriente. Sakura la miro con desaliento. Su hermano sería algo más joven, tenía alrededor de treinta años. Parecía dispuesto a adueñarse del mundo. Admiro su aire de suprema confianza, mientras sospechaba que Hatake no sentía admiración por él.

-el señor Hatake los espera- Sonrió. Lo llamo para saber si estaba preparado para recibirlos. Así era- Si gustan pasar por aquí, por favor- se puso de pie, sonriendo con toda formalidad. Kakashi se encontraba en la puerta antes de que ella llegara.

-¿Es el tu jefe?- Pregunto Sasuke Uchiha en voz baja. Ella asintió modestamente, consiente de la fría mirada de Kakashi- Estaré en contacto contigo- Le dijo Sasuke Uchiha acercándose mucho a su oído.

-Señorita Haruno, cuando tenga un momento, sirva el café, por favor.

Kakashi puso énfasis en la palabra "Cuando" en forma sarcástica, y Sakura se sonrojo.

En silencio y enfadada, desconecto la cafetera sin importarle si el café estaba listo o no.

Al entrar con el café, él explicaba detalles que ella conocía bien, pero que nunca se cansaba de escuchar. Hatake tenía una manera de hablar de los barcos que siempre captaba su atención. Podía hacer que un simple bote de remos pareciera algo especial. Sasuke Uchiha salto, tomando la bandeja de sus manos. Tenía buenos modales, Reflexiono, sospechando al encontrarse con un par de ojos Azules, Que Hatake había leído sus pensamientos exactos. Mientras servía el café, Sasuke no le quitaba los ojos de encima y menciono en voz alta.

-Estaba a punto de decir a su jefe, Señorita Haruno, que deseo que sea algo rápido, con el motor de más potencia que tengan en existencia o que puedan conseguir. No soporto nada que sea lento.

Hatake lo interrumpió con cortesía, pero también con frialdad.

-Del cuidado que se ponga al escoger un motor depende el obtener los máximos resultados de un barco. Una lancha de carreras puede, de hecho ser más lenta con motores más potentes en la popa. Yo le aconsejaría que no sea demasiado ambicioso para empezar, señor Uchiha. El mar especialmente en las aguas costeras de por aquí, exige algo de experiencia y una navegación prudente.

Sasuke no parecía impresionado.

-Oh, pronto aprenderé, Hatake, he leído algunos libros.

-Eso es muy loable- Acepto Hatake- Yo leí libro sobre el tema y yo mismo escribí dos. Aunque, hace años, la experiencia adquirida por la practica me enseño que hay mucha diferencia entre la navegación aprendida en el salón de clases y la que se lleva a cabo aquí.

-Claro, probablemente tenga razón, pero ese no es el problema- Rio Sasuke- Llevare a alguien conmigo, la primera y la segunda vez. A la señorita Haruno, por ejemplo- Se volvió hacia Sakura- Apuesto a que usted aceptaría venir conmigo y enseñarme una o dos cosas.

Más tarde, malhumorado Hatake le dijo:  
>- ¡Si te atreves a salir con él, te mandare a examinar la cabeza!<p>

Sakura levanto la vista desde las hileras de números que danzaban locamente en una página. Había estado en su propia oficina contestando el teléfono cuando los Uchiha se marcharon. El padre y el hijo salieron primero, mientras Hatake lo hizo después con Anko Uchiha, con su mano en la cintura de ella. De pronto Sakura se sintió mal. ¡Otra mujer, no! sabía que no lo podría soportar.

Bajando la mirada, murmuro, tirante:

-No tome en serio sus sugerencias.

Hatake no parecía nada satisfecho y replico:

-Sin duda alguna, se suicidara, Una lástima.

-Tu hiciste lo que pudiste para ponerlo en su lugar, así es que no permitiré que te cause molestias.

-Yo nunca estimulo el suicidio.

-Puedes darle más ideas cuando vayas a cenar con su hermana.

-Abuelita, que orejas tan largas tienes- Expreso con sarcasmo.

-Cuando ella te pregunto que si los planes para esta noche seguían en pie, no se molestó en bajar la voz, ni tu parecías, en particular, muy mal dispuesto. ¿Por qué no la llevas a la fiesta de la señorita Abukara el sábado, en lugar de ir conmigo?

Hatake apretó los labios.

-Te invite a ti, y prefiero llevarte a ti más que a nadie.

-No tengo que creerlo.

-Te aconsejaría que lo hicieras- Se acercó más, parándose tan cerca de ella que podía ver el negro contorno de las pupilas de sus sorprendentes ojos azul oscuro, casi gris- Créeme, Sakura, hay un lado en mí que nunca has visto, así es que no me provoques.

¿Otro aspecto? estaba familiarizada con su mal carácter, siendo víctima de el con mucha frecuencia. Aceptaba su dureza por que el la necesitaba para tratar con los más rudos elementos involucrados en un trabajo como el suyo. Era natural que la fuerza que se requería para sobrevivir en el mar, a su debido tiempo, afectara la total personalidad de un hombre. También, en algunas raras ocasiones, conoció su delicadeza y ese otro aspecto que el insinuaba debía ser solo el aspecto sexual.

Tiritando, mientras su pulso se aceleraba en forma alarmante, dijo:  
>-Debes disfrutar escandalizándome, Hatake, pero no creo que en realidad me lastimaras.<p>

-Un día tendré que hacerlo.

El la miraba fijamente al decir cada palabra y como Sakura no podía leer la mirada de sus ojos, sentía que sus nervios vacilaban, luego se apretaban con una extraña excitación.

-¡Hatake!- Exclamo sin aliento, sus labios temblaban en forma increíble.

-¿Por qué no tratas de llamarme Kakashi?- Sugirió, con sus ojos aun fijos en su rostro- Podría facilitarte las cosas.

Algo en su voz hizo que Sakura reaccionara. Trato de averiguar que era, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo ya se había esfumado. Como si despertara de un trance, parpadeo, moviendo la cabeza.

-No sé si podría- Murmuro.

-Déjalo- menciono sin expresión- Algún día no te parecerá tan difícil.

-Sabes que me gusta complacerte, aunque a veces no sea tan claro.

-La declaración más modesta del año- él sonrió con desgano.

-a veces haces que las cosas sean muy difíciles- se defendió indignada.

En esta ocasión únicamente levanto sus oscuras cejas y se volvió a mirar por la ventana.

-¿Sabes lo que me gustaría hacer? Me gustaría tomar el queche y salir a navegar. En un mar de veras agitado.

Esa clase de estado demandaba la total concentración de un hombre. Sin darle tiempo para pensar en nada más. ¿Por qué querría Hatake olvidarse de todo? Tenía una buena vida en las islas. Era más de lo que cualquier hombre podía desear.

-¿Solo?-Pregunto.

-No... Contigo

-¿Por qué yo no te estorbo?

-Olvídalo- y se encogió de hombros- Tenemos mucho que hacer. El negocio se hundiría si nos tomáramos días libres siempre que sintiéramos deseos de hacerlo.

-Aunque, ¡Seria fabuloso! -Sus ojos bailaban.

-La idea de un día en el mar siempre te excita. Tal vez sea tiempo de que desarrolles algo de entusiasmo por... otras actividades- El parecía deprimido, pero tal vez no era culpa de ella.

-No es justo que la tomes contra mí solo porque todavía estas disgustado por lo de Hanare.

-Es posible que tengas razón- Acepto con burla- Quizás la señorita Abukara me ayude a curar mi corazón herido esta noche.

-No creí que necesitaras invitarla ahora.

-Bien, por cierto que no habrá tampoco necesidad de hablar de negocios, pero aun tienes que aprender que hay otros temas de qué hablar.

El miedo y la rabia hicieron que Sakura se levantara de su silla para enfrentarse a él. Furiosa, lo miro a los ojos.

-¿No estarás pensando en una nueva conquista?

-¡No, no lo pienso!- Bruscamente le aprisiono las manos en las suyas hasta que dolieron- ¿Crees que no puedo pensar en otra cosa? hasta tú has podido comprobar cuan difícil fue encontrar una excusa para no invitarla a cenar. Hablando entre tú y yo, no es más que una joven caprichosa y yo aún no puedo darme el lujo de perder un pedido de dos nuevos barcos.

Aunque solo sea por el bien del negocio y de los trabajadores, estoy dispuesto a seguirle la corriente por esta ocasión.

Retorciéndose para poderse zafar de sus manos, de nuevo sentía que sus nervios se ponían tensos. Incapaz de quedarse quieta, se burló.

-De veras, Hatake, podrías arruinar tu reputación. Anoche, Hanare, Hoy, la señorita Uchiha y mañana yo...¡Tres mujeres en una semana! como dice mi abuelo, ¿Qué pensara la gente?

-Nada a lo que yo voy a decir si no te quedas quieta y desapareces de mi vista- Exclamo- Y, Sakura, no te olvides de decir a Uzumaki que no estarás disponible mañana por la noche.

Sakura trabajo mucho el resto del día, no cubriendo su máquina de escribir hasta después de las seis. Hatake estuvo en los patios toda la tarde y se sentía confundida, pues se sorprendió a si misma asomándose a la ventana varias veces para observarlo. Debía admitir que era muy atractivo, sin embargo no entendía porque esto no la había impresionado antes. Aunque siempre supo que era un hombre bien parecido, ahora notaba muchos rasgos agradables en él. La forma en que crecía su cabello, Gris y abundante, casi rebelde. Lo ancho de sus hombros, el altivo Angulo de su cabeza; la forma en que a veces usaba sus manos para enfatizar algún punto mientras hablaba. "¿Tenía algo de raro el hecho que le gustara a las mujeres? ", Pensaba Sakura mientras se ponía el abrigo.

Afuera, se detuvo a su lado para desearle buenas noches. Casi todos los trabajadores se habían marchado, pero el aun trabajaba, sin chaqueta, con las mangas enrolladas a pesar del frio. Era esbelto y fuerte, Y poseía un cuerpo vigoroso que hacía que Sakura estuviera muy consciente de su indudable masculinidad. Era como el mar, despiadado y libre. Con toda facilidad podría volver loca de amor a una chica y destruirla, si le dieran la menor oportunidad.

Evitando mirarlo le dijo que ya había cerrado la oficina.

-No llegues tarde a tu cita- Le dijo Sakura con frialdad al irse.

Quedo en ir a buscarla a las ocho y media de la noche siguiente y no la hizo esperar.

-Regresaremos alrededor de media noche, pero si se nos hace un poco tarde no se preocupen.- Aseguro a Tsunade y Jiraiya.

Por el camino le pregunto:

-¿Estaba muy disgustado tu abuelo el jueves en la noche?

-Un poco- Dijo sonriendo- Casi lo había olvidado.

-Perdí la paciencia. Lo siento.

-¿Fue eso lo que te provoco hablar como lo hiciste?

Hatake guiaba el auto a través del pueblo. A un costado estaba el mar y al otro había tiendas y algunas oficinas. El parecía muy concentrado.

-¿Qué fue lo que dije?- Pregunto con indiferencia.

-Olvídalo- Replico Sakura, dejándolo que guiara en paz. Por supuesto que Hatake no deseaba que le recordaran algo que había mencionado tal vez, en un impulso que ahora lamentaba.

Miro por la ventana del choche. El mar parecía alborotado y frio esa noche, el cielo oscuro y nublado. Oscurecía temprano, ya se empezaban a encender las luces en las casas y veía personas frente a las ventanas, cerrando las cortinas. Pronto llegaron a la residencia de los Abukara, y al llegar, Sakura frunció el ceño. Había esperado ver muchos autos en la entrada de la casa, pero todo aquello estaba vacío.

-¡Creo que somos los primeros en llegar!- Exclamo consternada.

-Es extraño- Hatake estaciono el auto y se quedó mirando a su alrededor por un momento.- Bueno, alguien tiene que ser el primero en llegar. Vamos.

Bajaron del coche y ella lo siguió vacilante. Cuando ella se quedaba un poco atrás el la tomaba del brazo con firmeza. Hatake llamo a la puerta y esta se abrió. Hanare Abukara estaba de pie ante ellos, envuelta tan solo en un negligé muy transparente

-¡Pero, Kakashi querido!- Hanare pestañeo para que el apreciara sus ojos bien maquillados- ¡Que sorpresa tan agradable!- Luego vio a Sakura y se quedó boquiabierta- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?  
>-Pensé que dabas una fiesta- Kakashi frunció el ceño.<p>

Hanare respiraba con dificultad, agitando su bien formado busto. Sakura se preguntaba cómo alguien podía usar algo tan revelador como aquella prende de encaje rosado, para abrir la puerta.

-¿Una fiesta?- Los ojos de Hanare se abrieron en forma desmesurada- Pues, si, daremos una... la semana entrante.

-Tu llamaste a Sakura- Dijo Kakashi.

-Por supuesto- Hanare se las arregló para parecer consternada- Estaba muy nerviosa después de verte tan enfadado. Hubiese insistido en hablar contigo si hubiera estado segura de que me atenderías, pero fui muy clara con respecto a la fecha.

-¡Usted dijo que era esta noche!- Sakura casi echaba chispas de indignación y no podía quedarse callada.

-Kakashi, te dije que debías conseguir otra secretaria- Hanare le sonrió dulcemente- Esta chica- Miro a Sakura con desprecio- ni siquiera puede tomar un recado en forma correcta.

-Aparentemente no.

Los dedos de Hatake casi separaban el codo del brazo de Sakura, y ella parpadeaba de dolor. Pero antes de que pudiese decir nada en su defensa, Hanare la interrumpió de nuevo:

-Y estoy segura de que yo no la he invitado a ninguna fiesta, ni esta semana ni en otra ocasión. ¿Te menciono ella que la invite?

-Es evidente que fue un error.

-No daré a este incidente ninguna importancia- Hanare se sentía feliz al recibir aquella atención. Sakura veía que su confianza aumentaba al ver que Hatake se la comía con los ojos. Sintió asco de los dos mientas Hanare continuaba:

-¿Por qué no mandas a la señorita Haruno a su casa, Kakashi querido? mama y papa están fuera por el fin de semana y Meg salió por ser su noche libre, Nada más yo estoy aquí y me siento muy sola. Te aseguro que encontraremos muchos temas de que... hablar. Si entras en la casa mientras yo llamo un taxi para la señorita Haruno, ella puede esperar afuera.

-Lo siento Hanare- Suspiro Kakashi como si de verdad lo lamentara- Debo llevar a Sakura a su casa. Le prometí a su abuelo que lo haría, y tú sabes cómo es el.

-Creo que no lo sé- Hanare alzo sus cejas, desdeñosa- Pero si debe llevarla a casa, puedes regresar.

-Quizás en otra ocasión, Hanare- Replico con amabilidad, llevándose a Sakura.

-¡Puedo encontrar el camino a mi casa!- Exclamo Sakura sintiéndose inexplicablemente herida.

-No, no puedes.

-¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo osan ustedes dos?- Tartamudeo Sakura mientras Hatake la llevaba de regreso al auto.

-Por favor se mas explicita- Dijo, dando reversa en forma brusca al auto.

-¡Estaba mintiendo y tú le creíste!

-¿Quién dijo que le creí? Pero bien pudiste cometer un error.

-¡No... No lo cometí!

-Todos somos humanos. Naruto te acababa de besar, estabas mareada de felicidad. Pensabas en él, no en tu trabajo. Si necesitas una prueba de ello, te diré que el café estaba frio. Y un sábado, para una joven enamorada es muy parecido a otro.

-Sucede que yo no estoy enamorada de Naruto, ni estaba mareada de felicidad ni nada de eso cuando me beso. Y no hay nada en un beso que pueda hacer olvidar a una chica lo que está haciendo- Contesto enfadada.

-Antes de que seas demasiado grande te voy a demostrar que tan equivocada estas- Amenazo.

-Si tú no puedes comprender la forma en que Hanare planeo esto deliberadamente, nada de lo que yo te diga te convencerá. Es claro que lo tenía todo bien pensado, hasta ese insinuante, negligé...

-En efecto- sonrió- creo que ese negligé era atractivo.

-¡Tenia que parecerte así! yo hubiese preferido que me viesen muerta y no con una prenda como esa. ¿Por qué no le explicaste a la señorita Abukara que fuiste tú quien me invito a su fiesta? No mencionaste una palabra cuando me acuso de haberme invitado yo misma.

-No tenía caso hablar. Creí que lo mejor era no decir nada, ¿Por qué crees que te quise llevar de allí con tanta rapidez? No la iba a complacer discutiendo sobre algo tan molesto.

-Entonces, ¿Mis sentimientos no cuentan?

-Lo dejo a tu criterio- Replico, enigmático- Ahora, antes de que lleguemos a los golpes, tenemos que decidir cómo vamos a pasar el resto de esta noche.

¿El resto de esta noche? ¿No la llevaría a casa?

-¿Te gustaría venir a charlar con mi abuelo?- Sugirió ella.

-No, gracias- Declino Hatake- no tengo deseos de que me eche otro sermón sobre la forma de no comprometer a su nieta. Estaba pensando que fuéramos a alguna parte. ¿Ya cenaste?

-¿Cenar? comemos a medio día, sin embargo cuando no llego a tiempo porque estoy ocupada, mi abuela hace algo más sustancioso en las noches. Sopa y omelette, una chuleta para mi abuelo y rollo de jamón con flan, ese tipo de alimentos.

-Estas haciéndome agua la boca. Yo ya comí, pero tengo hambre de nuevo. Encontremos un lugar donde comer y tomar un trago. Un lugar donde también podamos bailar un poco.

Como Sakura vacilara, Hatake miro su rostro indeciso y le dijo:

-Supongo que podría volver a charlar con Hanare, si es que en verdad quieres ir directo a tu casa y a la cama.

Lo miro con desmayo y trago saliva. ¿Por qué no le gustaba aquella idea?. No estaba convencida de que lo haría, aunque siempre existía la posibilidad y no deseaba pasar el resto de la noche con esa duda.

-Me encantaría ir a donde tu sugieras- Sonrió, y se sorprendió al ver que el contenía el aliento y que su mirada era sombría.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Fin capitulo 2.**

**Hola! Disculpen, se que los tengo abandonado, asdsd es que yo trato de escribir pero, lo que habia adelantado se me perdió debido a una falla del computador y recuerdo q me enoje y no escribí mas hasta que decidi continua, aparte de las otras tareas que tengo que hacer, los entrenamientos etc…**

**Saludos a Nicole, quien por ciertos motivos afirmo que dejaría el mundo de fanfiction, espero y sea temporal :C pero sabes que te apoyo amigasha, te quiero y te mando fuerzas desde mi estado :3**

**Tratare de seguir más seguido con los fic, saludos a todos, un comentario no seria de mas :3 **


End file.
